


like the wonder twins, but triplets

by gottagofast



Series: bellarke au [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: (and gets off on it), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, also bellamy eats clarke out, clarke and raven and octavia are like the best buds ever, this is smut trash honestly, what else do you need tbh??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottagofast/pseuds/gottagofast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Where?” </p><p>Clarke rolls her eyes and goes back to flipping pancakes. </p><p>“I’m serious Clarke, where did you guys have sex?”</p><p>“Not on the table.” Clarke concedes and Raven settles warily back into her seat.</p><p>“Oh my god,” comes a muffled yell from Bellamy’s bedroom. “Fuck <i>off</i> Raven!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	like the wonder twins, but triplets

**Author's Note:**

> this is just au smut honestly like what else do you come to this website for honestly
> 
> the title is dedicated to lady friendships tho bc they just make me so happy

Clarke is being very calm, very cool and very not obvious.

Plus she’s wearing sunglasses so he doesn’t immediately think she’s some freak when she can’t take her eyes off his biceps.

Bellamy passes her on his way out of the kitchen carrying a plate loaded to the roof with mostly identifiable food - a stack of sandwiches, chips, pickles, which is just - who even likes pickles besides her mom? He’s too young. The only people that eat them on purpose are the ones that are too young to die but old enough to be dead inside. 

He even has a bag of popcorn tucked under his chin.

He kicks out at her as he passes by and manages to dodge when she reaches out and tries to swipe a chip off his plate.

“What are you thinking about?” he asks coyly, and if Clarke didn’t know better she’d say he knew. 

Instead she lets out a sigh and says “Food.”

Bellamy gets a careful look on his face as he navigates back into the kitchen to put his plate down. He gestures at the drawer by her hip and holds out his hand expectantly. “Pass me a plate, will you.”

“Oh.” She realizes what hes doing when he picks up the first two sandwiches to get at the third underneath; her favourite peanut butter honey and banana sandwich she taught him to make when she was like nine. “It’s fine, I don’t - “

 “Clarke,” he glances over at her briefly and then goes back to restacking his plate. “Shut up.” and gestures again to hand him a plate.

 Shes making a conscious effort not to stare too hard at his biceps in case he starts sensing it or whatever so she lets her mind wander and, like the pole north, her eyes travel down the length of his arms to his hands, which also look very nice in a purely aesthetic, not at all sexual way. When she looks up at him he smiles at her kind of shyly that is bases off of what his usual smiles look like - anything but sweet and always, Clarke thinks guiltily, a little dirty.

The things is, Clarke’s been in love with him since like her third sleepover at Octavia’s house, when her cute sleep deprived older brother had wandered across the hallway to the shower when she was heading downstairs for breakfast and totally reset the course of her entire life.

Before that boys had been abstract and weird and something she didn’t have to confront right away. And then a cute boy was suddenly doing things like listening to her explain how to make the best sandwich on earth and hanging out with them when his mom went out to dinner and everything looked very backwards and strange and all she really knew anymore was that he was amazing and she’d been sorely tempted to do something stupid ever since, like hold his hand or fall asleep curled up with him.

Bellamy starts looking at her weird which means she was probably looking at him weird and now they’re just staring at eachother in an empty kitchen and the silence is starting to feel heavy. Also, Clarke doesn’t fail to notice that he called her by her actual, real life, god given name, which has never happened in the history of her friendship with Octavia, and which is now honestly doing weird things to the lower half of her body that are taking her by surprise.

She clears her throat as subtly as she can, which is not at all and looks away out the window to keep her eyes _off_  his goddamn biceps, and hands him the plate without turning towards him. He sets her sandwich down and then she thinks hes going to pack up and go but he reaches for the bag of popcorn and rips it open with his teeth like hes never heard of hands, and dumps half of it over her sandwich.

He slides it towards her down the counter and smiles a little crooked, enough to set her heart on a stuttering unsteady beat. “Go wild.” he says, and then he’s rebalancing his plates and picking up his shitty beer and heading for the living room to finish _something_  academic, It all blurs together after a while. One time after their mom’s accident, when he had first gotten his TA job, his appendix had burst while he’d been grading and Clarke and Octavia had driven him to the hospital before they legally had their licenses. _That_  had been wild, and Clarke remembers that very vividly, but mostly his work is more of the same.

When she comes back outside, Octavia has fallen asleep in her lawn chair and Raven has taken off her swimsuit and is suntanning blatantly nude in the middle of their backyard. She raises her head when she hears Clarke approaching and cocks an eyebrow at her plate of popcorn. 

“Are you hitting on him for food?” She asks raising her sunglasses so Clarke can get the full visual effect of her appraisal. “Because he looks like a shit cook.”

“You’re naked in their backyard.” She shoots back and shoves a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

 “First, no tan lines,” she says gesturing at her even toned butt. “And yeah, but you totally want to be.” 

Octavia wakes up to Clarke coughing and spitting out popcorn kernels all over the yard, in righteous indignation. Because it totally didn't make sense. Not at all because she wants to be naked with Bellamy. Not that she’s considered it, because she hasn’t. Thought about being naked with him, that is. At all.  

 

xxx

 

That night Bellamy fucks up pretty bad. She’s drying off after a shower in Octavias bedroom, while Raven and O wring dry the last few minutes of sunlight in the backyard when Bellamy walks in and stops, and stares very, very hard at her face and only her face. 

Belatedly she pulls the towel up to cover herself but he could totally still see her butt in the mirror if he looked over. Which he doesn’t because hes the most decent, responsible fucking guy on the planet. Neither of them say anything but Bellamy turns his back deicisively on her and her reflection and shuts the door behind him.

And for about a second she thinks thats it and that, even though walking past him to get to the front door will be probably the most painful humiliating experience of her life and now they’ll probably never get married, it’s over and they wont talk about it and things will always be mildly awkward but whatever. And then she hears something thunk against the other side of the door and Bellamy’s deep voice sounding even scratchier, and low and quiet because he clearly feels awful.

“Sorry, Clarke.”

She stands next to the doorway for a minute wrapped up in a towel just in case and presses her head heavily against the doorframe. After a minute in which shes not sure if hes left or not, she says “It’s okay.” 

And it really is. Bellamy is irritating and his smile is a force to be reckoned with when he feels like it, but mostly he's just harmless. He definitely wouldn't humiliate anyone on purpose and she knows hes going to stress over it for at least a few painful hours, during which he’ll also proabably hang his head like a dog when he sees her coming and avoid eye contact for like a month. So she does maybe the ballsiest thing shes ever done in her life and opens the bedroom door.

She’s covered in a massive towel and there's nothing for him to see, but even so he keeps his eyes carefully averted like hes afraid it might slip. “Hey, it was weird, but it’s cool.” And then when a small smile is peeking around the corners of his mouth like the morning sun. “Don’t even worry about it, your sister's seen me naked hundreds of times. Now it’s like a Blake family tradition or something.”

He squints at her and without even seemingly realizing it, is looking directly at her again. He does something with his mouth that is probably supposed to look skeptical or dissaproving, maybe, but all it does is draw Clarkes attention to his mouth, so she almost misses the question he throws at her as he’s leaving. 

“What?” She startles.

“Do you and O and Raven want to watch a movie with me tonight?” And just like that Clarke has an in back to feeling normal, like she wasn’t thinking about what the inside of his mouth might taste like a fraction of a second ago.

“Is it another one of your course required ones?” she groans.

“Well, yes, but, _but_ ,” he powers through her whining. “This one was made in the last ten years and also it has lots of hot actors for you guys to ogle, or whatever you do when you see someone hot.” There’s a loaded pause and then Bellamy seems to register what he’s said to Clarke, who is still mostly naked and standing in front of him, and blushes a deep painful scarlet. He stands there scratching his neck, looking like he’s ready to eat himself, starting with his own tongue.

Thankfully Raven chooses this moment to thrust her head through the crack in the door. “What’s up?” she asks, blinking at Clarkes state of undress and Bellamys deep flush. “I heard Clarke complaining.”

The look in Ravens eye is too shrewd for Clarke, who is still too naked to be entirely comfortable standing in front of this many people. “Bellamy is making us watch another old timey movie.”

Raven scoffs in disgust and her head dissapears briefly from the door. “Why is you brother such a nerd?” she shouts over the banister. Octavia’s wild cackling can probably be heard up and down the street.

His blush has gone down by the time Raven reintroduces herself to the room and saunters over to the bed. He looks like maybe he’s about to consider saying something else when Raven up and pulls her shirt off over her head and tosses it across the room and Bellamy slips out the door without further comment.

Once the door is closed behind him, Raven throws herself callously across the bed and pulls her phone out of her bra. “He’s so into you.” she informs Clarke without looking up from her phone. 

“Shut up." 

She breaks eye contact with her phone to look up at Clarke earnestly. “You flashed him,” Clarke makes a sputtering noise of dissent but Raven keeps talking right over her. “And he stuck around to have a _conversation_  with you.” she emphasizes each word with a clap, which Clarke is a little grateful for because shes in a mild haze right now and Ravens words arent stringing together right.

 When Clarke doesnt respond, she keeps going. “He left when I took my shirt off.” For an uncomfortably earnest few seconds she holds eye contact with Clarke, and then mercifully, she flops back onto the bed and goes back to her phone.

Clarke comes down for pre-movie snacks in a daze. Octavia already has her coat and shoes on and is waiting for her and Raven by the door. She holds up her phone pointedly to show her the time and Clarke tramps back up the stairs for Raven.

Bellamy ignores them while he scribbles all over someones work. He rubs one eye with the back of his hand and stifles a yawn as they're shuffling out and Clarke finds herself more than a little dissapointed. Sometimes, if he has too much to drink, he’ll stay up late with them and complain about the government, and it's grown into some weird kind of foreplay for Clarke. Or about as close as she can get living in a sexless void.

By the time they’ve left the house Bellamy is on his third beer and chances are fair to moderate that tonight will be a lecture on why a benevolent monarchy is the most functional system of governement. 

The night is still warm and balmy and the sky is a deep, sweet purple that makes Clarke feel like the walk to the gas station might never end and she wouldnt be upset about it. She’s still warm and slightly pink from the sun earlier, she’s wearing a pair of pajamas borrowed from Octavia and Raven is smiling really wide and for no obvious malicious reason. The night feels amazing and Clarke feels free, which is probably why she’s stupid enough to bring up Bellamy with his sister.

They can see the fluorescent light of the gas station in the distance when Clarke pulls up short and puts a hand on O’s arm. “Your brother walked in on me naked earlier.”

Octavia grimaces horribly for a moment and Clarke’s almost offended but then she remembers the time she accidentally overheard a girl at a party discussing Wells’ penis _at length_  and _in great detail_  and she didnt talk to him for two days, so she kind of thinks she understands a very mild version of what O must currently be feeling.

“Did he apologize?” she asks, concerned.

“Oh yeah.” Profusely.

“Was it an accident?” 

“Yes, of course.”

Octavia’s forehead is starting to dimple in confusion. She wrinkles her nose and holds up a hand in an effort to convey how little she understands this conversation.

“I like him, like a lot.” Clarke spits out, and then braces for impact.

“What she means to say,” Raven butts in, pushing Clarke out of the way, suddenly diverted from her phone. “Is that Clarke’s crush on Bellamy is bigger than the entire state of Texas.”

For one terrifying moment Octavia’s pale moon face is blank. Then her face distorts in a grimace even more horrible than the last one and she stumbles over to the bushes like an idiot and starts fake gagging all over some strangers garden.

“Fuck off, O. You scared me.” Clarke groans, clutching at her chest. Her heart is beating about a thousand beats a minute and she doesnt really know what hypertension is but suddenly she’s afraid she might have it.

Octavia starts laughing at them but its cut short when she accidentally gags for real and spends an eye-watering minute hacking up a lung while Raven kills herself laughing.

Even Clarke cant help but smile, mostly from relief and also probably adrenaline. They start walking again, Octavia every once in a while pretending to throw up in her mouth, but she takes hold of one of Clarkes hands until they get to the gas station so she knows everything is okay.

 

xxx

 

Bellamy has set out more popcorn than they could possibly eat in a month because he is probably under the impression that everyone eats as much as him. Octavia builds herself a nest out of blankets and settles down with her grocery bag full of candy and also a laundry basket full of popcorn (the bowls could fit any of them twice over probably) and Raven settles pointedly on the only single chair in the living room, so Clarke awkwardly lowers herself onto the loveseat next to Bellamy without looking at him and curls up protectively around her bag of candy. 

He wasnt lying, this movie is way better than the last one. Theres a nude scene with Cleopatra half way through that has Clarke blushing down to her toes, but otherwise the story is really cool and everyone learns a very important history lesson on the origins of the vibrator (Cleopatra actually put a gourd full of angry bees near her crotch, which is just - beyond anything Clarke could’ve ever dreamt of. And also it’s really fucking cool) Mark Antony is hot. During his shirtless scene Raven does the wolf whistle that everyone is always trying to get her to do and its a rousing success.

They are all sick with sugar except for Bellamy who has eaten his own weight in popcorn in a record 3 hours and looks like he could probably pass out where he’s standing. He makes it 20 feet to his grading couch in the front parlor before he does, so Octavia tucks him in and then they all hobble upstairs and pass peacefully into a sugar coma spread out on her bed.

 

xxx

 

Clarke is violently awoken at 3 in the morning by the pressing and urgent need to pee. She goes in O’s bathroom, too tired to be conscious, but her hands are wet when she gets downstairs so she’s, like, 89% sure that she washed them. She’s fishing around in the fridge for some milk when someone coughs in a way that is supposed to be heard and Clarke becomes aware of her very bare legs.

She steps in protectively behind the fridge door and holds it against herself staring at Bellamy who is like mostly naked which is amazing and terrible at the same time. His nipples are really dark and she wasn’t expecting wanting to put her mouth on them _at all_. In her entire lexicon of fantasies involving Bellamy, playing with his nipples is, like, so far off the map it's in another country. For Clarke’s sex fantasies in general, its pretty risqué. Honestly, her sex fantasies about Bellamy are made up almost entirely of being eaten out when he has a five o'clock shadow because he forgets to shave the day before.

Which is exactly what he has going on this (very early) morning.

Bellamy yawns and runs a hands through his sleep-mussed hair and just looks generally ruined. Clarke is actually getting kind of cold at this point and her nipples are like fucking nails right now and this moment literally gets worse every second she’s in it.

“I’m kind of in only my underwear.” She manages when they’ve been standing there in silence for a few groggy seconds.

“Oh,” he says, his eyes widening as best they can when he’s all squinty from sleep. “So am I.” He says gesturing at his boxers and total lack of any other clothing besides. 

She laughs nervous and high pitch into her hand, because its not like she couldn’t _not_ notice, and he shoots her another look like the morning previous and the one Octavia gave her only a few hours ago, a little concerned for her mental health. “Sorry, I’m just not usually repeatedly naked in front of someone like this.”

He looks a little bit like he wants to make fun of her, but also like he maybe understands. “I’ll go bury my head in the couch until you’re upstairs.” And then nods at her, like he doesnt know how to talk to her suddenly.

“Oh no.” she stops him, and shes not sure why. He hovers in the entrance to the kitchen, looking curious. Before she can think or stop herself she steps out from behind the fridge and shuts it quickly. “It’s fine,” she assures him and then moves like she’s going to slip past him but they both try to slip out of the way at the same time and end up lodged in the doorframe together, chest to chest. Clarke is one hundred percent fucking certain that he can feel her nipples through her bra and it’s suddenly her blushing furiously at the sight of Bellamy’s bare chest, which is somehow even better than his biceps.

They look at eachother in the dim light coming off of the streetlights outside and then he’s ducking his head towards her, all curves in the strange light, the curve of his neck and the bow of his top lip and under his eyebrow on one side. Clarke can’t think straight until his mouth is on hers and then she cant think anything at all. 

Clarke is barely holding on. She is covered in raised goose bumps, She feels like he must be able to feel her heart beating from their brief contact point, because it’s so loud in her own ears. She presses back into him hard, slides her hands up his biceps and then does it again because she can now and then up further to card in the hair at the base of his skull.

 He breaks away for a minute, looking imposing and really hot and for a second she thinks this is it, and like, better to have loved and lost and all that shit. But Bellamy ducks back down to kiss her with renewed force, slipping a hand under her ass to pull her up against him and another slides up to hold her head in place while he kisses her again and again and again. Their teeth keep clacking and Clarke doesn’t care; she’s trying to suck in enough breath to stay conscious and her mouth is swollen and wet and she is probably looking like all sorts of fucked up. Bellamy can definitely feel her nipples now, if he couldn’t before.

She pulls back to gasp for a desperately needed breath and Bellamy doesn’t miss a beat, only shifts the focus of his mouth, now sucking on the soft skin of her neck and just below her jaw which is _fucked up_  how good it feels. “The kitchen counter.” She gasps and then almost starts crying for real when the shift of his hips against hers when he’s walking makes what she has incited obviously, painfully clear.

When he puts her down on the counter, he’s forced to step back in order to drop her and briefly she gets a glimpse of what was pressed so thick and hard against her just a second ago and if at all possible it makes her even wetter than before. She must make some pitiful noise because Bellamy starts mouthing at her neck again and using his _teeth_  like they’re some type of weapon.

A moment later he pulls back, breathing as hard as her and looking probably somewhere near as wrecked. “Hold on.” He says, which is very hard because he also has a hand pressed to her thigh that she could use just a little higher right now honestly.

And then Bellamy does the absolutely unthinkable and gets down on his knees in front of her, like some pagan worshipping zealot and presses wet kisses to the inside of her knees that make Clarke do dirty things like pull down her bra to flick at one of her nipples and fist a hand in his thick hair.

“Please.” She begs, quieter than she would’ve thought possible and then he presses the pad of his thumb against the fabric of her underwear at the apex of her clit and she almost does something stupid like cry out. Her underwear are gone before she can regain control of herself and then his mouth is on her and it is everything she ever imagined and also infinitely better.

He starts out gentle and barely there, flicking at her clit lightly until her entire lower half feels like its melting and everytime he touches her clit she feels like shes about to explode into fireworks. And then when she’s trembling every time he so much as brushes her, he slips one finger inside, crooks it up inside her, and buries his mouth in her cunt, licking and sucking and circling and even briefly and so so softly, biting at her rock hard clit.

At one point she hunches over his head, clinging to him for dear life and glimpses briefly the pump of his fist along his hard slick cock and all the precum he’s dripped obscenely onto the floor and she cums hard to the sight of him fucking himself with his face buried in her hot wet cunt.

For about a minute all she can see is a white, white light and, like, very realistically for about five seconds she just assumes she’s dead and that orgasm killed her. But then feeling starts coming back into her toes and the pulsing between her legs comes back so good its hurts a little and she lets go of his hair and leans back on the countertop to catch her breath.

He stands back up and leans back against the countertop still stroking his thick cock. Bellamy bites down hard on his bottom lip and frowns, his eyes glazed over and absent, but catching hungrily on her; her exposed breasts and pebbled red nipples, her swollen and ruined mouth, her spread legs and the small puddle she left on the countertop and then the expression freezes on his face and he comes hard into his hand for her, dripping and spent and all fucked out. 

His dick looks really good, like enough so that she wants to put her mouth on it until Bellamy is gasping for air again, but she’s coming down now and can’t stop noticing how cold the kitchen suddenly is. Clarke slides off the counter and goes hunting under the sink for paper towel and windex to clean of the counters and the floor and he laughs. She looks up at him and he looks stupid happy and it’s infectious because when Clarke stands up in front of him she’s smiling too. 

She’s trying to be casual about it, but Bellamy keeps leaning over to kiss parts of her, so it take a minute before she can say anything. “Will you do that again sometime?” She asks, obviously fishing and beyond the ability to care.

“Admit my history movies are good.”

She shrugs, slipping first one bra strap then the other back over her shoulders. “They’re better than the ones about greek myths.”

He lets go of her suddenly and she goes back to spraying down the counter while Bellamy looks after her, disgusted. “How dare you.” He says, his betrayal sharp in the early morning light. “Good luck convincing me to eat you out again.”

She winces internally because she’s not sure she could live with knowing that kind of orgasm was always out of her reach. “Thats okay,” She forces herself to shrug, spraying down the counter once more to be sure. “I can do other things.” Her legs are still kind of shaky actually, but he doesn't know that.

She can actually _feel_  him folding his arms, like its some kind of intuitive sense. If she turned around right now he’d be looking indignant and almost angry and his arms would absolutely be folded over his chest. “Like what?” he asks, challenging her.

“Didn’t you see the thing in the movie?” And when he’s silent she turns a little to look at him over he shoulder, and yep, arms crossed. “With the bees?” She elaborates.

“Oh my god.” he announces a little too loudly and proceeds with helping her clean up the floor.

 

xxx 

 

Raven comes downstairs the next morning, sits down at the table and makes eye contact with Clarke for all of five seconds before she’s out of her seat with her hands above her head like anything she touches might infect her.

“Where?”

Clarke rolls her eyes and goes back to flipping pancakes.

“I’m serious Clarke, where did you guys have sex?”

“Not on the table.” Clarke concedes and Raven settles warily back into her seat.

“Oh my god,” comes a muffled yell from Bellamy’s bedroom. “Fuck _off_  Raven!”

Raven doesn’t even seem to registter the slur against her, she looks like she knows she’s about to win the lottery and Clarke doesnt understand it until Octavia comes downstairs looking wide-eyed and bushy tailed and then stops dead in the doorway.

Clarke turns around with a plate full of pancakes to bring to the table, only to find Octavia frozen in the doorway looking shellshocked. 

“O?” She sets the plate down on the counter and approaches her concerned.

She mouths something wordlessly for a few seconds before it becomes audible to Clarke and then just barely. 

“Did you guys have sex in the kitchen?”

 

xxx

 

Bellamy turns out to be really into post-coital cuddling so that’s kind of awesome. Also after Clarke finds out he _likes_  going down on her, like _gets off on it_ -likes it, he’s basically done for in the withholding sex department.

Raven looks smug for about a month until Clarke and Octavia find out shes been texting Wick the entire time and has never mentioned him once.

“You guys meddle.” She complains.

Octavia has to actively hold Clarke back from strangling Raven with her bare hands.

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about all the italics
> 
> clarke doesnt look in the mirror when she wakes up so shes the only one who doesnt notice the bruises
> 
> so like timeline wise octavia and bellamy were raised by their mother for a while and then bellamy's in university when she dies so he takes time off etc, goes back, etc 
> 
> also clarke, raven and octavia are like 21 bc _just_ of age relationships are so squicky for me


End file.
